A Bookman's Secret History
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: As Bookman watches his apprentice's wedding he thinks about the secret history of why he allowed this to happen. LavixLenalee, AllenxRoad, BookmanxOC, implied TykixMrianda.


A Bookman's Secret History

Parings: Lavi x Lenalee, Allen x Road, Bookman x OC, and implied Tyki x Miranda.

Summary: As Bookman watches his apprentice's wedding he thinks about the secret history of why he allowed this to happen.

Bookman watched as his apprentice nervously stood in front of a crowd of his friends in a church.. Allen put a hand on Lavi's shoulder to comfort him probably telling him to calm down and to be happy. Lavi turned to Allen and smiled a true simile. His apprentice had asked Allen, Kanda, Krory, and Tyki. To be his best man, and Road and Miranda were Lenalee's best ladies.

I'm not really surprised about the Noahs being here. I mean after the war Allen had defeated The Earl and when that happened the Noahs lost their powers and became normal humans. And the innocence was no longer needed so it disappeared. Allen's arm became normal but his scar and white hair stayed the same. After the war Road and Allen had gotten married at that wedding the exorcists stayed far away from the Noahs. Since Road and Allen had got married it had brought the Noahs and exorcists together and they had all become good friends.

Well some a lot of Noahs had disappeared and a lot of Black Order members had gone back to their familys and lifes. But people like Allen, Kanda, Krory, and a few others didn't have anywhere to go so they stayed with the people that treated them like they were normal. And I've also heard that there might be a third wedding not surprising since Tyki and Miranda had been dating for a while now.

Since the war had ended I decided that it was time to leave since there was nothing else to record. But the night when we were going to leave 'Lavi' told me he couldn't leave since he had feelings for Lenalee Lee, for the_ 'Ink'_. I then told him that he could have a relationship with the _'ink_' but he still has to do his bookman studies. He just stood still shocked at why I didn't get mad or leave him there. I just told him I'm too old to go look for another apprentice as good as him which wasn't true since I'm only in my 30's but I couldn't leave him not after I promised...Then he just smiled and said 'Thanks Panda!' Which I hit him for.

As the months went by I saw Lavi's and Lenalee's love grow. Sometimes I just couldn't stand watching them because they remind me too much of what could have been with...Isabelle.

I was about Lavi's age and I acted just like him. I had brown hair with brown eyes and I was very short for my age. I would always flirt with girls and they would think I'm so cute because I looked like a kid. The current Bookman at the time was my master he would tell me the same things that I told Lavi. And I would reply with the same things that Lavi would reply with.

Me and my master was going to a kingdom to record Princess Isabelle marriage to Prince Edward to unite the warring kingdoms. Isabelle was a beautiful and caring princess with a golden heart. She had vibrant red hair with shining blue eyes.

While I was there we became good friends but that's all we ever were...friends. When I was there I fell in love with her despite Bookman rules saying that you can't have feelings for _'ink'_. She made me want to not follow the rules for once and I wanted to tell her my feelings. But what stopped me was my bookman duties and what she said before the wedding which broke my heart. Isabelle said that she loved Edward and that he was a kind, caring man.

When me and master recorded the wedding I couldn't stand it and when we had to write it down to be put in history for all time. Once we left I decide that I would never let anyone in my heart again. I became cold and emotionless.

5 years later...

It's been five years since then and every night I have the same dream and it's of Isabelle. With the dreams and with bookman duties I was put over so much stress that I had wrinkles everywhere now making me look old despite me being only 23 years old. I had put black circles around my eyes hiding signs of loss of sleep and crying. My master had died making me Bookman. I had heard Queen Isabelle's husband, King Edward had died. I knew I had to go there to record but I dread it because it would mean seeing the love of my life.

When I got to the castle they let me in quickly since Bookman can really go anywhere. Isabelle didn't recognize me until I told her the name of the alias I had used at the time I was here. We then sat down and had tea she asked how I was doing and we talk for a while. Then I asked her how she was Isabelle told me that she has had a son and she showed me him. He looked just like his mother he had red vibrant hair and his right eye was blue just like his mother's and his left was green just like his father's.

She also told me that two years ago she had another son but had been taken away from her because of a disease on his arm. And she was told he had died of that disease. He felt sad for her losing a son like that and now her husband.

Through the past few days he had noticed Isabelle has been acting different. He had confronted her about and suddenly wished he hadn't done that. It seems like Isabelle had made a deal with the Earl. He knew the only way to defeat an Akuma is that you have to be a exorcist. He wasn't an exorcist. He grabbed the closet thing to him to defend himself. And the next thing he knew he could shoot needles out of his fingernails. He was an exorcist.

Once the Akuma was defeated. The kingdom went into ruin from the mysterious death of their Queen. I then took Isabelle's son has my heir and I gave him a eye patch to put in front of his right eye. To hide the blue eye that my beloved Isabelle once had. I know it was selfish of me but it was bad enough that he had the same hair color. Before I had killed the Akuka I had promised to Isabelle that I would keep her son safe and never let anything happen to him.

I was brought out of the past as I heard the wedding march play and I saw Koumi lead Lenalee down the Aisle toward Isabelle's son. _'I hope your happily watching, Isabelle. Despite Bookman rules I didn't want your son to end up like me. Your lucky to have a son like him, Isabelle. He's smart, loyal, and has a golden heart just like you had.'_ As I watched Lavi and Lenalee kiss making them husband and wife, cheers went up everywhere and all I could think was

_'I'm glad I got to meet you, Isabelle.'_

* * *

><p>AN: This is my theory of how Lavi got his eyepatch and how he became Bookman's heir. And why Bookman was crying and worried about Lavi in the Ark Arc and also why Bookman has black circles around his eyes. I hope you like my idea this came to me one night when I was wondering why Bookman seemed to be so worried for Lavi when bookmen are not susspose to have 'feelings'. Before I wrote this me and my mom were watching Ghost Hunters and they were talking about how this Queen Isabelle murder her husband King Edward out of anger...yeah I forgot all about that when I named the OC's. And I didn't remember until after I had wrote all this so I just stuck with the names. I hoped you liked my story and I want to see who can guess what hidden backstory I gave what character without revealing anything. R&R.


End file.
